guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Burning Speed
Sound like a fun spell :) "This skill is particularly useful for a warrior changing head first into battle." That, and it's obviously the best skill ever. AGREED! The rise of the E/Mo fire flagrunners :D Skuld 09:19, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Heh. Is it concievable that someone could work out a decent PBAOE build that involves charging into a bunch of enemies, hitting inferno/flame burst, or something, then using Victory Is Mine while the enemies are burning? No idea how well this would actually work, but, heh. --Kit Engel 04:40, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :I tried using both VIM and Warrior's Endurance with this. Both resulted in significant energy problems when I added either Inferno or Flame Burst for the extra damage. However, it /is/ useful for the initial charge in, and I found I could frequently cast it mid-battle and set foes on fire, then follow up with a standard adrenaline spree. Oh, and in the mission Tahnnakai Temple you can set an amazing number of beasties on fire in a single run-in. >> Kessel 11:56, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Putting this on a Runners Skill Bar that would be comparable to an Air E/Mo or Water E/Mo would be difficult, those two builds bring some of the largest AoE Hexes, and the best anti warrior condition in the game, blindness. New Combo's with Paragons in team builds will be interesting. An E/W can even add to a Paragon's energy with some additional shouts. Put a Dervish on the same team spamming conditions everywhere and you'll have a ViM E/W with more Energy and Health then he can manage to spend. --Amokk 12:52, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Wondering about something before getting this skill As said in the frontpage, may i further receive confirmation of this? That if you activate Burning Speed, then remove it using contemplation of purity, you will lose the burn and people around you burns? If yes...i smell a new build forming...Trace 21:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Tested it...no, it doesn't matter what you do with the enchantment. Once you start burning, you will burn till 5 seconds later. Will add a note to the front page. Trace 22:36, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I don't think he ever expected it to remove the burning simply because he ended the enchantment. The thing is, Contemplation of Purity removes 1 condition for each enchantment removed, so theoretically, if you have Burning Speed on you, it should remove the burning and immediately set everyone around you on fire. VegaObscura 03:38, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, I use this on my dervish, and a lot of times my hero monks will cure the burning before the enchantment ends. It still causes AoE burning if this happens, which is quite useful. (Forgot to sign >.>) — Azaya 00:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeah that's true. I realize it too. It happens all the time with conditions like weakness and such. However, if used improperly against mass condition mobs, this skill is deadly annoying as it may cover up blindness and other conditions affecting the dervish's ability to be any good. Trace 20:01, 15 January 2007 (CST) "The Gear Trick" A Burning Speed-related comic that I found amusing: http://thegeartrick.tripod.com/yfs.html -- Dashface 19:30, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Extend Enchantments With this you can get a 12 sec burning speed, but you only burn for 5 secs :) — Skuld 11:28, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Works amazingly well with many dervish builds, combine with Pious Renewal for energy management, Mystic Regeneration to counter degen, Armor of Sanctity for when everyone around you is on fire, and usePious Assault for damage and to time the burn correctly. It's about the longest duration burn possible, and very spammable, which is useful in many dervish builds. Use all of those skills together and you have a great build that can tank AND cause aoe burning at will and do decent damage as well. ::Don't forget Mystic Corruption — Skuld 14:54, 17 January 2007 (CST) Notes "This is a useful running skill" It sets you on fire and lasts only 5 seconds. How is this a useful running skill? 213.84.230.131 19:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) Frigid Armor--TheDrifter 17:30, 15 January 2007 (CST) And no cooldown. 21:56, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Skill use Is burning speed better for running, kiting, or chasing? :Not chasing, as the damage would be useless, though that and for running is still, of course, usable. --Silk Weaker ::Ooops, mistook this for flame djinn. Anyway, both sucks. --Silk Weaker :I'd say chasing. 5 seconds isn't enough to run anywhere before running out of health or energy. Chasing, however, is a different story. When an opponent starts running away, activate this skill and run beside him. When this skill ends he'll start burning, keep doing it till you get him dead. Easy as pie. Plus, the speed bonus is incredible compared to other speed increasing stances/spells, and the burning duration is long enough to finish off a running foe. Trace 21:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::If I need to catch someone running away, I would rather snare them than have to set myself on fire to catch them. --Wil 22:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Meh..good point. Trace 22:23, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::all depends on the build, I think it works really well on a dervish primary (see above). But seems a bit dangerous/difficult for an ele primary. ::::: With the improvements to Mark of Rodgort (and Flame Djinn Haste) Burning Speed is now practically useless for an ele primary. 69.179.188.152 01:54, 12 February 2007 (CST) Reaper's Flame, D/E: *12 fire magic, 12 +1 +2 mysticism Van Wark 18:12, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Actually here's my running build *12+1+3 fire magic, water magic 10+1, energy storage 6+1, 6 protection Wanted warior 21:15, 3 August 2007 (CDT)Wanted Warior I had an Idea! Spread Burning to all enemies to nearby. It's like "stupid ele...WTF IMMA ON FIRE OH NOES!!!" But it would have to be tested if that would work. I may put this build on my page, weither it works or not.: D Flechette 03:41, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Capping in Nightfall Bound Kaichen has this skill, so does capping Burning Speed from him make it usable in NF or is Factions needed? Vazde :Availability via Signet of Capture does make it a skill from that campaign, but usability. If you don't have Factions, the skill is locked from use. --Kale Ironfist 08:06, 27 August 2007 (CDT) lolz Isn't burning drugs illegal?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:51, 16 September 2007 (CDT) : thinks for a moment* OH! Ho ho ho! Leeroythefeared 14:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::haha.. 14:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) The concise description... At 16 fire, it says..."You suffer from burning (9''' seconds)." A typo I assume? －Sora 07:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I seem to keep missing the typo. What are you saying is wrong? Ezekiel [Talk] 10:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Aha, got it. Non-variable duration of self inflicted burning. Ezekiel [Talk] 10:03, 19 March 2008 (UTC) stacking burning? is it possible to stack burning? like increase the amount of time the foe is burning rather than reapply the burning? 17:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :If you apply burning to someone who is already burning, the burn with the longest duration will take effect, and the other will disappear. Lord of all tyria 17:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Aftercast? Does this skill have an aftercast delay? I'm guessing it does but I am too lazy to test it. AND if it does have aftercast or not, it should be noted in the notes to show the usefulness 05:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) : Yes. --Alf's Hitman 07:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::(Nigh?)every spell has an aftercast. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sig of Capture? While I understand that this is the only place to get it with a NF character that has Factions, it would be ridiculously easier to simply go to Factions to buy it. Do we really need Bound Kaichen to be listed for a place to capture it? N Segick 04:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I can't see why. Maybe add it in the notes, but that is rather an impractical way to acquire the skill. [[user:Entrea|'''Entrea]] [Talk] 04:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC)